pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Emergency
Pokemon Emergency is the second episode of Pokemon Quest: Kanto. Pikachu speeds into a Rattata with quick attack, knocking it back. Youngster: Tackle. Ash: Double Kick. Tackle and double kick collide before Pikachu launches another kick, knocking Rattata out. Pokedex: Trainer Ash Ketchum has defeated Youngster Joey in battle. He know gains $100. Ash: Nice work Pikachu, your reactions to attacks have improved greatly. Joey: How did Pikachu launch another kick? Ash: Double kick is a two hit move. Good battle, I'm out. Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulder as he walks of. Ash: Soon we'll at Viridian City and we'll fighting more trainers. Suddenly, a mysterious golden bird divebombs Ash, knocking Pikachu down. Pikachu jumps up, enraged. Ash: Huh, lets see what kind of pokemon is this? (Pulls out pokedex) Pidgeotto The Bird Pokemon Female Normal/Flying type Ability- Keen eye Moves: Mirror Move, Gust, Quick attack, Twister. *Please note that this pokemon is shiny and abnormally strong for its age. Ash: Hm, impressive, and it's shiny. Pikachu, lets catch this pokemon. Thundershock. Pikachu launches thundershock, electrocuting Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto's eye glow, before Pidgeotto launches it's own thundershock at Pikachu. Ash: Mirror move, huh. I want this pokemon. Thundershock to electro ball. Pikachu electrocutes Pidgeotto with thundershock before hitting with electro ball. Pidgeotto speeds in with quick attack. Ash: Pokeball, go. Pikachu and Pidgeotto clash with quick attack, then Ash throws a pokeball at Pidgeotto, capturing her. The pokeball shakes violently before locking. Ash: Alright, I caught a Pidgeotto. Pikachu:Pikapikapi. Ash puts the pokeball on his belt and walks to Viridian City Pokemon Center with Pikachu. The nurse smiles at him. Nurse Joy: What can I do for you, sir. Ash: Please can you heal my pokemon, they've been battling. Nurse Joy: Of course. Ash hands over Pidgeotto's pokeball and Pikachu jumps on the tray. Ash: Thank you. Ash walks to one of the videophones and types in a number and calls it. Delia's face appears onto the screen. Delia: Hello, Ketchum Residence, Delia speaking here. Ash: Hey mom, it's me, Ash. Delia: Hey my little Pokemon Master. Have you caught any Pokemon? Ash: I caught a this really powerful Pidgeotto. Delia: That's fantastic, by the way, Prof Oak called. He was talking about needing to do some kind of update for the pokedex. Ash: Kay, I'll call him. See ya mom. Delia: Bye honey. Ash hangs up, and dials Professor Oak's number. The camera faces the back of Professor Oak's head. Prof Oak: Professor Oak speaking, how can I help you. Ash (snickering): Wrong way Professor. You know, in all my 3 years of being on of your aides, I have had to tell you that at least 3 times a week. Prof Oak: To be fair, that's probably true, but I have an update for you. I'm quite impressed Ash, you've already got Pikachu under your control and have used him to defeat a Pidgeotto with mirror move. Your team has a lot of potential. I assume your calling about the update. Ash: Yep. Prof Oak: This update will give you information about the pokemon you can catch in a specific area and advice on how to take on gyms. It also gives you advice on how to train your pokemon. Just accept the update request I sent you and in a few seconds, all those features will be yours. Ash: Kay, thanks Professor. See ya. Ash hangs up and fiddles with his pokedex. He accepts the update request and in a few seconds, his pokedex dings. He closes his pokedex and places it on his belt. Nurse Joy: Can Ash Ketchum collect his pokemon? Ash walks up to the counter. Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulder and hands Ash Pidgeotto's pokeball. Ash: Thank you. Please can I book a room? Nurse Joy: Of course, (hands over a key) here's your room key. Ash: Thanks, lets go Pikachu. Ash & Pikachu are about to go upstairs when a large explosion can be heard. Three figures appear through a hole. Jessie: Hand over your pokemon. James: Or prepare to fight. Meowth: Meowth, that's right. Ash: I'm not handing over my pokemon. Jessie: Then we'll force you, go Ekans. James: Go Koffing. Ash: Pidgeotto, Pikachu, battle time. James: Tackle. Jessie: Poison Sting. Ash: Pidgeotto, use quick attack on Koffing. Pikachu, use electro ball on Ekans. The electro ball engulfs the poison sting hitting Ekans. Pidgeotto and Koffing clash with tackle and quick attack. James: Poison Gas. Jessie: Wrap. Ash: Gust and thundershock. Pidgeotto's gust attack blows away Koffing's poison gas and Pikachu electrocutes Ekans. Ash: Quick attack. Jessie: Bite. James: Tackle. Before Koffing and Ekans can attack, Pikachu and Pidgeotto speed into them. Ash: Now Pikachu, Thundershock, full power. Meowth: Get them. Pikachu smirks and focuses, charging up his electricity. Ekans and Koffing try to attack but Pidgeotto blows them away with twister. Pikachu launches a massive volt of electricity, blasting away the Team Rocket Trio and their pokemon. Jessie: That Pikachu is very powerful, we'll take to the boss. James: He'll gives us money and riches and upgrade us. Meowth: But you two will have ta shape up, so will you guys. James: You didn't even fight. Jessie: Yeah, you didn't. Meowth: Whatever. Because All: We're blasting of again. Nurse Joy: Thank you for the help. You can expect a cash prize from the league soon. Man: And something else. Nurse Joy (shocked): It's you...The gym leader. Man: (chuckles) Guilty as charged. I am Giovanni, the Viridian City gym leader. I would like to give you a reward. Come let us go to my gym. Information Ash beats Youngster Joey. Ash catches a Pidgeotto. Ash defeats Jessie and James. Characters Trainers Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Quest) Jessie (Pokemon Quest) James (Pokemon Quest) Meowth (Pokemon Quest) Pokemon Ash's Pikachu Ash's Pidgeotto Jessie's Ekans James Koffing